Heart of Mine
by Kei Souh
Summary: Is it possible for Hanamichi Sakuragi to fall in love to a person who reminds of him of his first love? Is there any coincidences when it comes to love, Kaede Rukawa wonder? Or simply because Sakuragi already owned his heart before he meet him? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN SLAM DUNK**

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

 _"Sensei! Sensei!" Hanamichi Sakuragi keep calling as he ran fast in the hospital hallway. He couldn't shaken off this nervousness he's feeling right now the moment he received a message the his sensei Nakamoto rushed to the hospital while he's having his afternoon practice._

 _"Hanamichi...calm down...don't shout we're in the hospital..." Youhei Mito said, running next to him._

 _"Shut up!_ _Sensei is in danger...how can I calm down." He replied. He stopped and hold onto his knees as they finally reached their destination. He took a deep breath and open the door. "Sensei..." He whispered and saw the man sitting on the bed, reading a book._

 _"Hana-kun.." The man closed the book he's reading and welcome them with a warm smile as the redhead approaching him. "Did you get into fight again Hana-kun?" He asked when the noticed the bruises and few band aids on his face._

 _Sakuragi taken aback. 'Damn it...I forget about it' he muttered. "Sensei...what happen are you alright?" Sakuragi asked worriedly and to changed the topic as well. He sat next to him and touched the sensei's forehead. "Do you have a fever or something like that?"_

 _"Relax Hana-kun." He chuckled. "Nothing to worry, I'm just tired that's all." He smiled sweetly. "Didn't you promised me the other day that you won't get into a fight with anyone again?"_

 _"Hmp." Sakuragi pouted. He knows that this guys will never stop reminding about what they talked about last time. Always worried about him. But somehow,he felt relieved to see his sensei. "It's not my fault...those guys are- you see... They started it...right Youhei?" He defended himself. He looked at Youhei Mito, his best friend as if asking for help. "Right..right Youhei?"_

 _"Ano Nakamoto Sensei...how shall I explain it?" Mito just scratched his head not really know what to say. "Coz...coz they..." He stuttered._

 _"Don't worry Mito-kun...you don't have to explained." He replied._

 _"Sensei...are you sure you're okay...?"_

 _The man took Sakuragi's hand gently and look at him straightly with an obvious sadness in his eyes. "Hana-kun, to tell you the truth.. I ... I have to leave so soon..." And he averted his eyes from him._

 _"Leave? You mean for vacation?" Sakuragi asked innocently, tilting his head._

 _"I've always wanted to stay here longer with you... To watch you till you grow more older..." And leaned closer and whisper. "To witness and to caress your more mature beautiful naked body." He teased that made Sakuragi blushed._

 _"Why you perver-!"_

 _"But I think I don't have much time as I need to leave soon. " he continued. He slowly leaned his head over Sakuragi's shoulder. "Hana-kun, please promise me that you will stay the same as you are...and keep moving forward to reach your dream..."_

 _The redhead push the man and change his sitting position to face him. "Sensei...what are you saying... Are you saying you're not coming back here... If.,.if you want I'll go with you...I'll go wherever you are..."_

 _The man just smile and gently holds Sakuragi's hand to put over his chest. He lean his forehead to Sakuragi's. "Hana-kun..please always remember that...no matter what. This...this is always belong to you...this heart of mine..."_

 _"Hm.. Sensei I don't really get what are you trying to s-" he cutted off when the man slowly fell off him. He's too shocked to react immediately._

 _"Nakamoto-sensei! Oi Hanamichi" Mito called out as he noticed his friends reaction. He gently moved the older man to lay him on his bed and shook him. "Sensei..wake up...sensei."_

 _Sakuragi cannot moved at all. He's terrified that made his body turns numb, while watching his bestfriend moving his sensei. His heart beats faster and louder. He's been facing a lot of scary looking dude be_ _fore. But this is the first time in his life that he felt so scared._ _His eyes widened in realization that just now he noticed the changes in his teacher's appearance. The teacher became looked more thinner and paler. How come he never noticed it before, he thought._

 _"Sensei! Sensei! What's wrong...sensei? Wake up please!" He snapped and called out loud while trying the wake up the man. "Youhei...call the doctor...hurry... Sensei! Sensei!_

* * *

 ** _4 years later..._**

"Sugoi..this university is really huge... Isn't it Hanamichi." Mito exclaimed with amazement. "Did you see their buildings and clubs...amazing right?"

"The fuck are you..elementary kid?!" Sakuragi replied in annoyance, not bothering himself about those stuffs.

"Man, you're so cold..." Mito said, looking at the back of his bestfriend. _'He really changed alot eversince that happened...'_

"Come on let's go.. I need to check their basketball team..."

"Okay."

* * *

"Get out." Kaede Rukawa gritted his teeth and trying hard to hold his temper, starting the car engine.

"Ouch, how can you be so cold to your lovable onii-chan." Akira Sendoh complained, positioning himself at the passenger seat. "My car isn't ready yet..so let me go with you..ne Kae-chan..."

"Tch." The younger guy hissing through his teeth. 'Damn annoying' he muttered to himself. He knew that no matter how much he resist, once his older cousin sat on his car, he can't do nothing to let him out. How convenient and so damn annoying that they both ended up having the same profession and the same university to work for. He took a deep breath, knowing that it's futile to argue with Sendoh anymore. "Fine, just be quiet."

"Yey..thanks... Ru-ka-wa sensei." He replied happily with a teasing tone and put on his seatbelt.

 **TBC**.

* * *

 **AN: Hello guys. I'm back..sorry for not writing for so long...hope you enjoy this new story of mine... As usual, my grammar isnt perfect at all.. But im sure you guys will still appreciate my effort..hehe.. Mwahh.. ㈳2**


	2. Dream

**Chapter 1 - Dream**

* * *

 _'It's warm...really warm. He looked around, and it's completely empty except the things floating in the air. Is it a paper? No it's not..it something really pretty, it's sakura. He smiled, all of a sudden he found himself surrounded by a wonderful sakura trees. It's a feeling he never felt before along with the sweet smell lingering to his nose that is something new to him yet so familiar._

 _'Sensei...' He heard someone is calling him. Rukawa turned around and see a blurred vision of a kid running towards him. A kid? No it's not...it's a teenager boy? He blinked his eyes as many times as he could. It's like a magic and it made him more confused. The kid who's calling him while ago appeared to be taller than him the minute he got closer, standing in front of him._

 _'Sensei... I really miss you...' A kid turned to a taller guy told him, and those words made him really happy._

 _Rukawa lifted his hand and reach out those soft hair and combed it passionately through his fingers. Those soft strands seems quite unusual, it's bright that made his eyes a bit blinded..is it brown? no..not at all...is it orange... closer..then surprised to see it's more clearer... its a red. How unusual red hair? Beautiful. And he smiled sweetly at the guy whose face aren't clear except those brown orbs staring lovingly at him._

 _'Sensei' the guy called again. Rukawa watched those beautiful brown eyes down to those small pink lips calling him. 'Sensei.. I miss you so much...'_

 _Rukawa hold the taller guy's chin to pull it closer to him and planted a light kiss. 'I miss you too -"_

 **RING! RING!'** and the loud tone of his phone interrupted his dreams and opened his eyes. "Shit!" He cursed, sat lazily and grabbed his phone to answered and shout without checking who's on the other line. "Fuck you!" That's all he said and turned it oFf.

He lay down again in his bed and stared at the ceiling. _'Just who the hell are you?_ He asked himself. He always had the same dreams for past few days and always ended up the moment he tried to say the guys's name. '"Tch. Ahou Akira."

* * *

"Oh, so the try-out is on next week. Did you talk to Ryota about it?" Mito asked, walking next to Sakuragi. Its a beautiful Sunday morning. Though, he's quite busy preparing for school the following day, he can't just refused when his bestfriend asked to go out with him. "And how about your work with Mitsui?"

"Yea I did. They're still renovating few stuff in the gym so it cant be helped." He answered. "Mitchi is always ahead all of his work..so its fine."

"Is that so...good for you then."

"Yea."

"And where are we supposed to go now?"

"I remember there's a basketball court around this area. I know I'm a genius, but I still need to practice, don't you think?" Mito stopped and looked at Sakuragi. "What?" The redhead asked.

Mito just shook his head and smile before letting a sigh of relieved. "Nothing... I'm just glad... Actually, sometimes I thought you did change completely but I think I'm wrong."

"So what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Sakuragi asked, narrowing his eyebrow.

"Its just...since that happen... I felt like you're not the same Hanamichi Sakuragi I knew for so long."

"Hm?"

"But still I'm glad..that even though you became more serious and you stopped being a noisy brat, bragging on how a genius person you are. I could tell that you just became more mature than before.

"Oi oi... I don't know if its a compliment or an insult..." Sakuragi grinned, balling his fist as if readying himself to launch a punch at Mito but instead it landed on his own chest. "But...to tell you the truth... It's still here Youhei...it's still hurting me...till now... And recently, I've been dreaming about him..." The grin on his face turned into sad serious face. He sighed. "But I can't see his face anymore... I tried to remember...but...but I can't his face clearly anymore." Tears starts to welled up in the corner of his eyes.

"Hanamichi." Mito whispered. Up until now, he could tell that his bestfriend still suffering from losing their beloved coach. Not just a coach. Sakuragi's first love.

Mito can still remember on how Sakuragi cried almost everyday. After school the redhead bring flowers, cleaning and staying to their coach's grave asking on why did he left him just like that. Sakuragi asked the same question over and over as the tears keep rolling down to his cheeks.

It's such a very painful sight to witness his cheerful, loud-mouthed friend crying in silence and pretend to be tough in front of all of them. He almost hated himself to unable to do something to stop Sakuragi from crying. All he can do is to hide behind the tree and watch his friend suffering alone. Since then, he promised, that he will always stay by his side no matter.

Sakuragi pocketed his hands, he looked up then closed his eyes and feel the cold breeze that touches his skin and the smell of the sakura leaves floating along with the wind. _'Sensei...'_

* * *

"Man... You're so rude Kae-chan. You didn't give me a chance to say hello and just cursed me like that." Akira Sendoh complained, twirling a basketball on the tip of his finger. "That's why sometimes I don't want to give you a wake-up call. " he pouted like a child.

"Shut up, I said sorry didn't I?" Kaede Rukawa replied. He kinda feel bad on what he did to his older cousin. Afterall, Sendoh is always be there for him since they we're younger. He isn't just a cousin, he's a dear brother to him but he can't control himself from getting annoyed at that moment.

"Fine, fine I get it. But don't you think that its better if you consult Hanagata-san about it. And besides, he's the only person who can explain it to you well."

"I guess I will."

"Good then. I'll let Mom to know about this as well once you talk to Hanagata-san." Sendoh said, he dribbled the ball few times and passed it Rukawa. "Hey!" He called out the younger guy who ignored to catch the ball. "Kae-chan...what's wrong?" He asked, and followed the direction of Rukawa's gaze when he noticed the unexpected expression on his face.

Sendoh astonished at the sight of a younger redhead guy standing in front of them. _'He's gorgeous_ ' "Hey do you know that hottie, Kae-chan?" He asked, looking back at Rukawa. He quite surprised to see his cousin walking towards the guy without saying a word to him.

Rukawa cannot explained what's happening to him. Seeing the redhead guy standing while eyes closed giving him an unexplainable feeling inside. Its the very first he'd seen the guy, for as long as he rememred but he got this feeling that knew him for a long time. _'Sensei...'_ He heard the guy called as he walked closer to him.

Sakuragi take a deep breath. It's been a long time since he got this feeling. He's glad that he got a wonderful friend who always there for him. Telling Mito what he felt actually helps him to feel better atleast for awhile.

'Sensei...' He whispered. He felt a soft warm hand touching his face so tenderly. And God knows how he really missed and longing for those touches again. "Sensei...I miss you so much..." He opened his eyes and surprised to see a older guy with a handsome face along with those beautiful cerulean eyes staring at him while gently touching his face.

And before he knew it, Sakuragi found himself unable to speak because of the lips touching his own. And slowly, a pair of strong arms had unexpectedly wrap around him, pulling him onto a firm chest. "I miss you too.. Hana-kun." And planted another kiss.

Sendoh and Mito dumbfounded at the scene in front of them. But draws a small smile on their lips. _'Interesting...'_ Both of them thinking the same thing.

Then they heard a loud scream. "Ahhh pervert!" And the sight of Sakuragi comically running away from them, while Rukawa sitting on the ground wiping the blood comes from his lips.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys. Hope you keep reading my story. :)**


	3. Fate

**Chapter 2 - Fate**

* * *

' _-it must be fate... nice to see you again-'_ Sakuragi heard, as if someone whispered to him. Those words were so meaningful...giving him so much memories to treasure yet so painful to remember.

The redhead slowly opened his eyes and sighed, after all this years why does he have to remember everything he tried so hard to forgot and he still moving on.

"Something wrong Hanamichi?" Mito asked, sitting next to Sakuragi. It's their last lecture for that day. "Him...right?"

"Him?"

"Him...the guy last week... The one who kis-"

"The hell I'll think about that pervert..." Sakuragi retorted, but felt the heat creeps in his cheeks and hid it by avoiding Mito's gaze. ' _Yea why should I think about him...he's just a pervert.'_ Though he admitted that he kinda looked lame and so embarrassed that time.

"But I thought you might..." Mito sighed, better not to argue with the redhead. Somehow, deep inside he's disappointed that Sakuragi looked couldn't care about what happened last week. Seeing on how the redhead reacted with the kiss, seems Sakuragi-ish, just the way he blushed, shouted and run...he missed those reactions from him. He thought perhaps Sakuragi may go back to his old self again. He wanted to see the old Sakuragi wearing a goofy smile on his face along with those funny crazy antics and the sparkle on his big brown eyes that he'd never seen in ages.

"Just forget about it..." He answered coldly, suddenly Mito grabbed his hand and put a piece of paper on his palm. "Whats this?"

"I'm just a messenger." Mito smirked, pointed at the group of girls giggling and looking on their seats.

Sakuragi folded the paper and keep it on his pocket. ' _What a pain'_ it's a list of names together with the phone numbers. He pretended to smiled and waved at the girls just like a gentleman he should be.

"It seems you get used to it?" Mito teased. ' _He really changed'_ Even though they're separated during their last year in high school, he knew well that Sakuragi became more popular with girls and even with boys.

A circumstances that leads Sakuragi along with his older sister to moved in Tokyo and he transferred to finished high school. Even though, both of them managed to keep in touch and promised to study in the same University. "Did your sister threatened you again?"

"Ah shut up..."

"Haha... I guess Ayako-neechan threatened you to wear one of her creation if you don't behave, right?" Mito laughed.

Sakuragi shivered. No way. Never again. A vision of him wearing one of her older sister dresses she designed popped out. How can he ever forget his terrifying childhood days when his sister used him as a model, more like a guinea pig to try on those dresses she created. Not dress actually, mostly were costumes for the school plays, some from famous fairy tales and animes she loved. Perhaps, his sister dressing him up since birth.

Just hearing the sounds of their sewing machine coming from his sister's room giving him an endless nightmare. Knowing that within two of three days his sister will definitely force him to wear them matching with colorful wigs in different lengths and take a picture to add it on her photo album collection named 'Magical Girl Hana-chan'.

Sakuragi covered his both ears and closed his eyes. It's a dreadful experience. He would never ever allowed himself to get through it again.

Mito just smirked, his bestfriend is an open-book. Yea, that's right there's still hope. No matter how Sakuragi act cold towards everyone and everything, he knew that the Sakuragi he used to laughed with are still inside deep within him. He won't dare to say it to him, that he enjoyed those times he watched Sakuragi strongly refused as if his life on the line to wear those frilly colorful dresses made by his sister.

"Ahh..shut up Youhei..." Annoyed at the huge smirked at Mito's face.

"Haha..sorry sorry, my bad." And hold up his hands as a sign of surrendering. "Today is your try out right?" He asked to changed the redhead's mood. "I'll go and watch,.."

"Tch..asshole. How dare you to reminds me about onee-chan..." Sakuragi complained, folding his arms and avert his fiery gaze away from Mito. The shorter guy knows well what he feared the most and at the same time knows how to abate it. Basketball. Support.

* * *

"Yo Hanamichi!" Ryouta Miyagi greeted Sakuragi with a warm embrace, happy seeing his redhead friend and a former teammate. "I'm glad that you're finally here." They're in the basketball team locker room.

"Yea right.. Ryo-chin of course! I promised you that I'll join you in college, ne? How's everything?"

"Good good.. Damn did you grow taller again." Sakuragi just grinned. _'No you're just too small' He thought_ the redhead might say those words to him. But nothing came as usual. "Well... although everything is fine isn't the same without you. We lost the final in Kanagawa that time..."

"Is that so... I'm so sor-,

"Idiot! What are you talking about? We made it that far because of you...so don't say unnecessary stuff like sorry... anyway..how's. Ayako-san?" Miyagi asked, face tainted in red.

"Onee-chan' the same..."

"Really...I really want to see Ayako-san... I wonder if she get more and more beautiful..."

"Oi oi Ryo-chin... Don't forget, onee-chan is seven years older than you... You better get a girlfirend soon..."

"Fuck with the age gap. It's just a number. You must know age doesn't matter when it comes to love." The shorter guy narrated. " I loved Ayako-san the first time I met her..."

"Tch. I've keep reminding you...so don't blame me..."

"I know, I know..."

"Waa.. Red monkey! The fuck you're doing here?" A guy wearing black headband asked.

"Huh..Kiyota. I have no idea that a wild monkey like you will be accepted on this University." Sakuragi replied with stoic face.

"Damn you! I really hate your guts. You taunted people with that poker face of yours. Just because you're a honor student doesn't mean you can actually pass the try out here in Tokyo Uni! This is basketball team..."

"Tch." ' _wild monkey!'_

"Oi oi both of you behave! Come on...the captain is waiting for all of you freshmen!" Miyagi shouted, he grabbed the new freshmen to the dragged them out the locker room. The rest followed.

* * *

"Hm... Ryo-chin what's with the crowd?" Sakuragi wondered, seeing a lot of spectators present to watch the try-out.

"Haha...no biggie.. It's kinda normal here every try-outs and sometimes in practice. They're belongs to the fans club of some of our players here. And of course most of them are here because of Rukawa-sensei." Miyagi explained.

"Rukawa-sensei? The coach you mean?" And looked at the direction of the huge dark guy sitting on the bench talking to their manager he met awhile ago named Hikoichi Aida. "You mean that gorilla?"

Miyagi looked at the direction and hurriedly covered Sakuragi's mouth. "Idiot. He may looked like a gorilla...but he's the team captain.. Akagi-senpai..."

"Really?" Sakuragi whispered. "But he looked so old. "

"You stupid redhead. Because you didn't join our team earlier you never had a chance to meet and play against Akagi-senpai.. He's the legendary Akagi...the best center in whole Japan.." Kiyota butted in.

"Legendary? But his face looked ancient." Sakuragi say bluntly. Kiyota and Miyagi exchanged look and laughed out loud.

"Quiet!" Takenori Akagi shouted in a booming voice.

"Ehem...anyway many of those girls even follows their idols to this university to support them. How lucky...right?" Miyagi continued and act more formal.

"Huh... I see... " Sakuragi murmured. For some reason he suddenly felt unsettled and heard a familiar ear-shattering voices calling out his name.

"Kyaaa! Sakuragi-sama!" And saw the three girls wearing a cheering squad uniform, holding a huge tarpaulin. 'Good Luck Sakuragi-sama'

"Hahahaha... Red monkey...your loyal Sakuragi-sama squad followed you here too hahaha..." Kiyota teased, holding his stomach while laughing out loud. "Man..this is hilarious, can't believe that those girls enrolled here just for you nyahaha."

Sakuragi blushed as Miyagi joined Kiyota to teased him. The trio wasn't look bad at all, but not that pretty. Average to be precise.

When he entered Misakawa High School in Tokyo during his senior year, he saved the three girls from a bullies, and that's when the trio never stopped from showing their gratitude to him. They follows him all over the school and even made bentos for him.

He looked at the trio squad and witness the other girls disgusted at their gestures. He kinda feel bad for the trio, they're just really thankful for what he did to them.

Sakuragi walked at their direction, he stood then bowed. "Thank you so much for your suppport. Lina-chan... Ayami-chan.. Megumi-chan.." That's right, he may act quite cold towards them but atleast he knew their names. And waved at them with a genuine smile of appreciation He couldn't allowed himself to embarrassed the trio.

"Oh my...he's gorgeous." One of the girls in the stands blurted out. "Kyaaa...Sakuragi-san..so handsome...so cool" She shouted and joined the trio squad along with the rest of the girls. Chanting 'Sakuragi-sama'

Sakuragi sweatdropped. Maybe showing his gratitude was a really bad idea after all. He just waved and joined the rest of the players.

"Hahaha... Popular as ever Hanamichi!" Miyagi exclaimed. "You became more popular I guess than your freshman days in Shohoku."

"Tch. That's why I hated you so much...hmp." Kiyota said. "How come a non member of the basketball team like you in Misakawa was popular than us...you get the girls and even boys."

"Asshole as if I asked for it. "

"Huddle up!" Akagi called, everyone moved in their position. "Rukawa-sensei is on his way now. I expected you freshmen to behave properly and show some guts. Is that clear.?"

"Yes Captain!"

The whole gymnasium covered in silence the moment the door gym opened. Sakuragi wondered about the tension around, perhaps this coach is very strict that made everybody even the audiences to behave like that.

He's kinda annoyed that their back facing the door of the gym and couldn't see the coach's face.

Sakuragi gulped, he felt his throat suddenly become dry. He's nervous over something he can't explain. He heard a footsteps coming near and near. The said coach passed by but never had a chance to see his face, walking straight in front and stop when Akagi handed him a files and scan it without facing them.

He noticed the spectators blushing, looking at their coach yet nobody dares to utter a single word. _'-the hell is going on?'_ He wondered as he observed the coach. The redhead thinks that the said coach is a bit shoter than him, and looks younger than he imagined.

Sakuragi could hear his heart thundering through his ribcage. It became harder to breath, its suffocating as the coach turned around to face them and can finally see that very familiar face he hated a week ago and had been nn tried to erased it from his memories. He's really surprised.

Damn those cerulean eyes that reminded him of the peaceful beautiful sky and the deep blue sea... and that handsome face suddenly pops to his mind everytime he closed his eyes.

The coach stood in front and stared at him. "It's you...it must be fate...nice to see you again... Hana-kun." The coach simply whispered with a small smile on his lips, though it's just for a second yet it made Sakuragi dumbfounded.

The redhead wanted to say something. He wanted to yell, to confront the guy who happened to be their coach. He wanted to punch him. To beat the hell out of him. But he's completely frozen on where stand. He can't moved a single muscle.

He isn't intimated just because he's the coach of the team. Nor what happened the past has nothing to do with it at all.

Simply because the way the guy approached him, the way he uttered those words so softly, so tenderly...it's just like _him.._.those words...the same exact words that brings a happiness and then pain to his deeply wounded heart. _'Nakamoto-sensei..how could you leave me like this...'_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy my story. thank you guys. Honestly, it's going to be a long chapters story. Teehee.**


	4. Morning

**Chapter 3 Morning**

* * *

It's a mess. A complete mess. He messed up.

His small kitchen seems to be more crowded than the usual. Sakuragi sitting nervously and preparing himself to voice out a valid explanations.

Since he got only two chairs in the kitchen, Rukawa sat across him while Youhei Mito together with his part-time job employer named Hisashi Mitsui and the tallest guy with a spiky hair known as Akira Sendoh, standing behind Rukawa and willing to listen to whatever he's going to say since he strongly insisted it.

"Really...don't bother yourself to explain anything... Hanamichi." A dark hair guy stated. "I already forgive you for not answering my calls and not submitting the background last night...like you promised." He added, wearing a devious smirk on his face.

"Mi...mitchi...is not what you think...you... I'm ..." Sakuragi stammered, he can't think of any words to defend himself.

Damn it, he's aware of the fact that he looked and acted pathetic right now. Dumbass, why does he allowed the jerk coach to do it to him. And he even let the coach to ...argh...it's frustrating to think about it again.

"It's fine Hana-kun. I'll take responsibility..." Kaede Rukawa said calmly while sipping his coffee.

"Shut up.!" The redhead yelled. "Don't make it sound as if we do something and don't call me Hana-kun! Stupid hentai sensei... It's you fault!"

Rukawa blinked, disbelief stalling his mind. But shock only held him back for a moment. He'd forgiven the redhead for not respecting him as his coach since it's his fault any way, but the brat dared to yell and giving him a ridiculous petname, 'Hentai sensei'. He glared icily at the redhead." Do ahou it's your fault for seducing and taking me here in your house..." _'Serves you right'_

Sakuragi turned red in embarrassment. "Se-seducing?! You...you... I just ..." He pointed at Rukawa, eyes burning.

"Oh.. I think I get it..." Sendoh grinned. "-and as Sakuragi-kun's coach... I think it's more appropriate for you to explain what's going on...don't you agree...Rukawa-sensei..." He teased as he mentioned Rukawa's name.

"Tch...You guys aren't naive than that..." Rukawa answered cooly and stood. "I'll use your bathroom Hana-kun..."

"I see..." Sendoh replied, and recollecting the images they saw the minute they arrived at the redhead's apartment.

"Oi oi... Hentai sensei... Help me to explain..." Sakuragi stood and grabbed Rukawa's arm. "You may be my coach but doesn't mean you can freely move around my house..."

"Hn... I get it..." The coach faced Sakuragi and lessen the space between them. "You wished to join and wash my back-" Rukawa said in a low soothing voice, rubbing his nose against Sakuragi's heated cheek. "-right Hana-kun..." He whispered almost lovingly, made Sakuragi stumbled back to his chair.

Mito along with the older guys snickered to witness the scene offered in front of them. It's really amusing to see Sakuragi's priceless reaction. The redhead's blushed face turned paler, it's as if his life starts to fade away.

"Maa maa Kae-chan... You're scaring Sakuragi-kun..." Sendoh said. "How bold of you to say that in front of us...you made us... Hmm...envy. I guess..."

"Hahaha... That's great Hanamichi... Wonderful!" Mitsui exclaimed while clapping his hands. "I finally grasped the image of what shall I draw for the next chapter of my manga...you're reaction is just wonderful...brilliant!"

"Eh...you're a mangaka Mitsui-san?" Sendoh asked, unconsciously grabbed Mitsui's both hands due to excitement.

"Yes. I am..." Mitsui smiled.

"Yea Sendoh-san. Mitsui-san is the author of the famous manga..'Beat"..." Mito added proudly. "And anime 'The Gate'."

"Really?! You mean you're Isshi Sui ..." Sendoh beamed. "I always thought it's a she...haha...it's my favorite manga...it's a masterpiece."

"Thanks, it's supposed to be a secret, but it doesn't matter anymore..."

"Cool...I'm so honored to meet you in person. Anyway I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Akira Sendoh, professor in Tokyo University."

"Eh?!... I am sorry Sendoh-san... No. I mean Sendoh-sensei.. I didn't know you're a professor in Tokyo Uni..." Mito apologized. "The first time we met I didn't ask you-"

"Haha.. It's fine Mito-kun... I'm in Literature.. Sooner or later I'll be your professor..so better prepare yourself."

"Yes. Sendoh-sensei..."

"Well... I'm teaching in Osaka Uni and just transferred in Tokyo last month...Family matters..."

"I see..."

The redhead snapped then bit his tongue hard to keep his notorious short tempered from saying and cursing words, he admitted that it's just a waste of energy to argued with the perverted coach.

Sakuragi managed to turn back his cold facade. "Oi...oi... You commoners better listen to my explanation..." He's totally annoyed seeing the three guys getting friendly to each other and actually ignoring him. "I thought you wanted to know -"

"Ah.. Never mind Hanamichi... I just came to check on you..." He grinned. "Things like that... you know...and just to brought you this..." Mitsui handed a folder to Sakuragi. "Just send me the rest of the background till tomorrow..."

"Ah Mitsui-san.. Do you mind if I invite you to have a coffee somewhere..? Sendoh asked.

"Yes sure...how about you Mito?"

"Oh well.. I have a early class so I'm leaving now... Bye Hanamichi...see you later..."

"Waa Youhei... Mitchi... You didn't hear it yet...Come back here!"

The three guys just smirked, they haven't any plan to know what really happened. Mito and Mitsui just throw a meaningful smile, amused to see Sakuragi's flustered face once in awhile.

Rukawa suddenly came back to the kitchen half naked, wearing a towel on the lower part.

"Something wrong Kae-chan?" Sendoh wondered.

The coach just shook his head and approached the redhead. "I forgot..." He leaned and planted a light kiss on the redhead's forehead. "Good morning, Hana-kun." And leave the shocked redhead while the other three just smiled wider and finally leave the house, closing the door behind.

Mito walking side by side the two older guys, murmured. " _Good morning, indeed."_

* * *

 ** _Last night..._**

Sakuragi somehow managed to get back on his feet. It's really a huge surprised, no... it's terrified him to think that aside from that person..there is someone else was able to utter the same words. Well, its just a simple words but not for him...those simple words are so memorable and painful to hear.

Out of twenty freshmen who's participating for try-out that day, fifteen of them was scouted by Akagi and the other five including himself was there to try to get into the the best college basketball team in Tokyo, in whole Japan to be exact.

It was a tough games between the freshmen and second strings players. Sakuragi cannot believed that those guys they played was actually didn't made it on first strings. They were so good and even himself had a hard time to snatch some points. Of course, Rebound King wasn't just a title so he'd make sure to lived it up and played his hardest.

His assist and rebounds and some points helped them alot of win against the second strings by single point although it doesn't assured them that they made it to the team.

The redhead was actually glad that the coach don't bother him anymore, quietly watching them during the whole scrimmage. Rukawa stayed at the bench, watching the team closely whilst stealing a few glances at the redhead.

For some reason, Sakuragi felt disappointed or perhaps he actually hoped that the coach will ask forgiveness from him

"Okay... That's settled for today. Tomorrow we will announce who made it in this team." Takenori Akagi announced. "I'm sure all of you read our policy regarding on using the gym and the locker room, Rukawa-sensei wanted you all to used your time wisely. Dismissed!"

Sakuragi together with Ryota who just watched their games went straight to the locker room.

"Ne, Ryo-chin...why we aren't allowed to stay late to practice more..." Sakuragi asked, taking off his shirt to prepare gor shower.

"Idiot.. Didn't you read the papers I handed you.. Rukawa-sensei don't want us to overworked and ended up injured."

"Tch. What a lame excuse."

* * *

Rukawa took one of the basketball and started shooting the moment he'd sure that no one is in the gym. He dribbled the ball and simply shot the ball from the free throw line. He'd done if for some time without letting anyone to see him. It's his secret self-training. He believed that as a basketball coach, he must at least have enough 'knowledge' on how to play the game.

Rukawa clenched his shirt as he felt his chest tightened and hard to breath. He felt so tired because of lacked in sleep during the past few days. And it's because of the certain redhead.

Rukawa's vague dream finally became clearer from the time he met the redhead by a chance. Since then, he often seen the warm smile of Sakuragi in his dream while seeing an emotionless face in reality.

He can't understand what's really happening, as if he knew the redhead for a long time. It's some sort of phenomena he hardly explain.

He slowly sat down the floor as trying to catch his breath and he's drenched in sweat. _'If Akira found me out...he'll get angry for sure,'_ he muttered.

Sakuragi annoyed at himself. He felt so dumb for forgetting his house key at the locker room. He had no choice but to return at the campus to get it. And he's gonna be late to meet Mitsui.

As he passed in front of the gymnasium, he noticed the light inside are still on. He slowly, quietly pushed the door to peek inside.

Sakuragi quite surprised to see Rukawa's flawless moves as the coach dribbled and shoot the ball without missing from the three-point zone. He was mesmerized on how the coach handles and dribble the ball without wasting unnecessary movement.

His annoyance towards the coach slowly melt away and turning into admiration. Sakuragi shook his head, it cant be happening. The coach don't even mentioned nor apologized on what he did to him last week, and he would never ever forgive him.

Maybe this is a perfect chance to confront the coach and get his revenge. "You!" He called as he opened the door gym wider. "I challenged you into one on one... Ru- Rukawa-sensei." With a hint of awkwardness as he called the coach by name.

"Hn. Are you sure Hana-kun?" Rukawa asked, fully suprised at Sakuragi's sudden burst but a plan came inside his mind instantly. "Wanna bet?"

"Hell yeah.. If I win..you will stop calling me Hana-kun...and you promised to stay away from me.."

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?"

Sakuragi taken aback. Did the asshole coach just forgot the humiliation he caused him. He wanted to remind the coach on what he did to him but it will be pain in the butt to do so. "If you win...you..."

"Deal." Rukawa agreed easily without bothering to know the condition of their bet.

Sakuragi hurriedly run to the locker room to change his clothes. He was thankful that he always keep extra just in case. He smile giddily thinking on how he's going to destroy the perverted coach.

The game starts and ended so quickly. First ten points win. And Sakuragi was too shocked on what happened. He couldn't have a chance to steal nor to to touch the ball.

It's a one-sided game and all he could do was to watch Rukawa as the coach dribbled and shoot the ball effortlessly without having a hard time to defend it from him.

Utter defeat.

Sakuragi sat on the floor. Everybody calls him Tensai Sakuragi because of his amazing skills when it comes to basketball, and yet this guy towering him didn't even sweat to keep the ball and scored 10 points in a blink of eye.

"Aho... Let's go..." Rukawa said to the shocked redhead, offering his hand to help Sakuragi to stand up but rejects it. "Your treat... I'm hungry.."

* * *

"Wait! What?! We never agreed about that!" Sakuragi exclaimed while opening the door of his apartment. "You...you said you're just gonna drop me home...that's all..."

"I'm too tired to drive home." Rukawa answered. He entered the house after Sakuragi and started to take off his shoes. "I don't mind sleeping next to you..."

"Ha? Wait..you..." He followed Rukawa who made himself ease at his apartment and went straight at the room he spotted.

"I'm gonna change clothes. Good night..." And he closed the door leaving the dumbfounded Sakuragi. Damn, he wanted to chat more with the redhead but he's very tired and dying to lay on bed.

* * *

 ** _Earlier..._**..

Rukawa waken up by the sun rays touching his delicate face. He yawned then opened his eyes. His eyes glued at the unfamiliar ceilings and remembered he isn't at home.

He sat up lazily and recalls everything happened last night. Yea, he remembered that he made a deal with the adorable redhead and won just as he planned.

He noticed the unmade futon on the floor and kinda disappointed that he never had a chance to see how does the redhead looks like when he sleep.

Rukawa smelled a freshly brewed coffee and delicious food from the kitchen that made his stomach growls. He quietly walked and saw Sakuragi busy preparing for breakfast.

Although it's against his will, Sakuragi hadn't any choice but to prepare breakfast. It's kinda lack of manners just to let his coach leave his apartment without having some breakfast.

Sakuragi humming while putting the bacon from the pan to the plate, then prepared it to the table. He grabbed two plates from the cupboard and tensed when a heard a steps approaching him.

Rukawa walked behind the redhead and leaned in, resting his chin on Sakuragi's broad shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered, lips almost touching his sensitive ear.

The whispers caused tickles that made Sakuragi's blood rushed. _'Keep calm, keep calm'_ "Fine..food is ready." Sakuragi said, then trailed off his thoughts. Did he just forgive the coach? No way. He supposed to yell and throw punches at him.

A warm breath touched the nape of his neck, sending shivers through his spines and it's excites him instead of getting angry. He felt the coach leaned,pressed more closer against his back. And allowing Rukawa to touched him freely...intimately? Early morning!?

* * *

"Yea Mito. He promised me to give it to me last night but he didn't show up." Hisashi Mitsui told the younger guy walking next to me. "And I tried to call him many times and he never pick up so I'm kinda worried."

"Same. I called him too but it seems his phone is on silent." Youhei Mito answered, then saw a familiar face standing in front of certain person's apartment. "Sendoh-san?"

"Oh.. Mito-kun. Ohayou. Fancy meeting you here." Akira Sendoh greeted the younger guy and waved to acknowledged Mitsui. "Actually I'm looking for Kae-chan..."

"Kae-chan? You mean Rukawa-sensei... He lived in this area?"

"No... Well... It seems that he didn't come home last night so I had to search him through GPS and arrived at this place..must be somewhere around here..."

"Is that so... Hanamichi... I mean Sakuragi lived in this apartm-" Mito said, then an idea, a possibility hits him. He looked at Sendoh and it didn't take longer, the older guy just smiled back at him as if he can read what he's thinking. He took out the key from his pocket. "I- I got duplicate." He felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Something wrong Mito?" Mitsui asked, he noticed the younger guy somehow looked worried or nervous over something. Mito just shook his head. "That so...You better give me a copy Mito in case Hanamichi screwed up..."

"Haha... Sure Mitsui-san-" he answered as he opened the door. A delicious smell of coffee and bacon welcoming them. "Great, he's cooking..let's go to the kitchen." The other two just nodded and followed.

And flabbergasted at the scenes and conversations they're witnessing right now, leaving them speechless for a second. ' _I'm sorry...but I prefer breakfast in bed Hana-kun...'_ They heard Rukawa told the redhead, while hands freely exploring the younger guys's body?

"Hana-michi-" Mito called in disbelief, Sakuragi stupefied and dropped the plates he was holding.

' _Fuck'_ Sakuragi muttered, voice nearly gone due to lost of ability to..what!?

Does needed to shout and cries for help coz he's clearly a victim in a situation like this...or shall he beat up the coach to prove that he's just depending himself...Or he better run away to hide from this people to save himself from another humiliation.

Perhaps, his best friend and the rest is willing to listen to his explanation to clear this mess, early in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks you so much guys for reading my story. I really appreciate it. Hope to read some reviews from you too guys..just to know what you think about it hehe... :) mwahh...**


	5. Resemblance

**Chapter 4 - Resemblance**

* * *

' _Does Rukawa-sensei reminds you of him...Hanamichi?'_

A certain question comes from Mito that keeps echoing to his mind, and he couldn't think on how he's going to answer it.

It's been two weeks since the incident at Sakuragi's apartment, however the messed haven't cleared at all.

Mito and Mitsui refused to hear what really happened, both of them saying it wasn't their business to meddle to his private affair. And that made him more infuriated.

"The hell ..will shut up your fucking mouth!?" Sakuragi yelled, annoyed at the shorter guy next to him who sang out loud inside the locker room while everyone are busy preparing to go home after their afternoon practice.

Despite the fact that he Hanamichi Sakuragi managed to get in the first string, he never had a chance to joined the practice because his perverted coach ordered him and Kiyota to do the basics for one week.

At first, he complained at the captain about it, explaining that he never misses and stop practicing even though he refused to join the basketball club during his senior year. He's always make sure to play at least an hour or two everyday to keep his body and moves sharp as much as possible.

Akagi listened and explained it to the coach as well..but the coach himself said that he will never allowed him to play as long as he didn't complete his 'reviews' for basics for a week with the help of their diligent team manager.

"Shut up!" Kiyota shouted back. He took off his earphone and shoved it back inside his locker. "If you're upset about the practice... I am the same you jerk..."

"Oi both of you, calm down your tits will you? You kids better go home now." One of the senior sitting at the bench in the locker room shouted at them.

"Tch. You're voice is fucking annoying...retard." Sakuragi replied.

"Oh... Never thought that you both become friends." A deep baritone voice heard from behind. "How are you, Sakuragi-kun, Kiyota-kun."

The two freshmen looked at the direction of the voice and smiled at the very familiar face. "Oyaji! - Maki-sensei!" They both exclaimed.

"Maa maa what is this... Call me Maki-san atleast Sakuragi-kun." A tall, well-built tanned guy smile warmly at the redhead and gently played his wet red hair. "I came to check on both of you. I knew that you will make it here."

"Huh? What do you mean Maki-sensei..?" Kiyota asked.

"Haha.. I forgot to tell you that I recommended Sakuragi-kun to Rukawa-san to try-out for this team, Kiyota-kun." He replied. "You guys aren't in the official practice yet... But don't worry once you join them..you might think of quitting the team." he smirked, moved closer at the two younger guys and whispered. "Your coach is kinda ...well...evil.." he chuckled then winked, noticing the murderous aura behind him. "He was known as the Devil Fox..."

"Please don't badmouth me in front of my players, Maki-senpai." Rukawa said, suddenly appeared in the locker room, folding arms on his chest. "I don't remember inviting you here."

"Haha... Cold as ever, ne Rukawa-kun... I just came to visit my adorable students here... And as far as I remember, I do graduated here in Tokyo University too, so I'm welcome here anytime I guess. And as your senpai and their former coach I believed it's my responsibility to guide you and to check on these guys."

Suddenly, Rukawa pulled Sakuragi closer to him, making the redhead to stop putting on his shirt. "He's mine now, so stay away." He said in a more cold threatening voice. Not minding the rest of the players in the locker watching and confuse at the commotion.

Maki just simply raised his both hands and moved back a bit. "Don't worry...it's not like that. You never change...still possessive as ever..."

Sakuragi pushed the coach and glared. "You..." Though he never dare continued what he's going to say since he doesn't want to get more attention than this. And slowly walked away from them and leave the locker room.

"Damn... You really are famous among basketball coaches...right Sakuragi?" A sudden comment coming from Kiyota as he passed by in front of him, irritated to watched on how the two coaches seems to be fighting over the redhead.

The redhead turned back with a fiery glares towards Kiyota. He hated his guts ever since and angrily grabbed his shirt with his hands to pulled him closer. "Don't talk as if you know me well, asshole!" And forcibly pushed the scared guy off the floor.

"Sakuragi! Come back! What are you doing!?" Akagi yelled, veins popped out but then glanced at the coach who motioned him not to interfered.

"- the hell was that?" Kiyota asked, completely terrified. His voice shaking due in fear of experiencing the redhead's fury for the first time.

Riyota gently tapped his back and helped him to stand up. "Ne, Kiyota-kun...if you don't have somethingjice to tell him,,,just don't say a word..." He said, either threatening him or giving an advice, and left the younger to followed Sakuragi. 'I _must call Mito..soon.."_

* * *

" _Yes... I just arrived from New York this morning.."_ Ayoko said on the other line while waiting for her beloved little brother, sitting in one _o_ f the campus bench near the parking lot.

She sighed, how many months it has been the last time she visited Tokyo, since she practically works and lived abroad. _"I wanted to take him to Kanagawa... Yes...tomorrow... Yea.. Honestly I wanted to surprise him but I'm the one who get surprised instead... Do you know about it?..You-chan?... Is that so?... I'm so worried when I saw him..Hana-chan's coach? ... I see... I wonder he'll react if he find out that Nakamoto-senp-"_

"Ayoko-neesan?" Someone called her. "What the heck are you doing here?"

' _I'll talk to you later... Hanagata-san..."_ And she turned off the phone hurriedly. "You look so well my dear brother, Hanamichi Sakuragi..."

"Ayako-neesan... Why are you here?" He asked, completely surprised to saw his sister at the campus.

"Atleast welcome me back first you naughty boy..." She approached the redhead and gave him a warm embrace. How she missed her little brother.

"Tch. Why you didn't call me?"

"I just arrived this morning..." Her eyes soften towards him. "-to take you there...in Kanagawa..." She sit.

"Kanagawa?" Then he realized an important occasion tomorrow. "Sensei..." He slowly bowed his head and feel the sting of pain on his chest. He sat next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Yes. It's already four years now..."

Sakuragi starts to sobs silently and cover his mouth to keep his voice from coming out. He always thought he accepted the fact that he's gone. However, every year, he can still feel the pain as fresh as if it will never gonna ever heal..

"Shh... It's fine...Hana-chan..." She comforted him. "Senpai..will be sad in Heaven if he see you like this..."

"Nee-san... Sensei was so unfair..."

"Hana-chan..." She called, rubbing the redhead's back.

There were a times that she wanted not to go and meet her brother. Every year at the same day, she could only see his pain again and again. Sometimes she wondered that perhaps it's better not to return to Kanagawa and just completely let that specific date to pass by and moved on.

It's silly to think that she fell in love with a guy who fell in love with her brother,..and her brother loved the guy too, but sadly, Hanamichi never had a chance to say it to him. No, Hanamichi wasn't aware of that thing called love that time...

Ayako just gave up before she even think of confession. Nakamoto is a irreplaceable friend and senpai, and she's really happy about that simple relationship they have. She's fully aware that Nakamoto won't look at her the same way he looked at her brother.

It's funny isn't it? The very first time Nakamoto seen her brother during the practice game that day, her poor senpai can't stop thinking about the certain redhead cutie.

Maybe she's the who blamed afterall. If she weren't forced Hanamichi to cross-dress and told him to meet her in gym, perhaps there's isn't possibility that her senpai will ever meet and think about Hanamichi.

Yet she finds out the answer too soon when Hanamichi enter middle school then met her Senpai as their homeroom adviser and basketball team coach at the same time. Nakamoto still recognized him even without wearing those dress or fake wig that he had that day.

Nakamoto told her this.. ' _It's because my heart tells me, that Hana-kun is the only one for me...and I'm willing to wait for him no matter what..._

Ayako looked up in the sky and whisper... ' _Senpai... I won't blame you...if until now...you... still in love with Hana-chan...'_

* * *

"I'm so sorry for calling you out here Sendoh-sensei." Mito apologized, he called the waiter and ordered some coffee.

"It's fine. So... You said you want to talk to me about something important.. Am I right?"

"Yes...about Hanamichi..."

"Well I know it...and about Kae-chan right..."

"Yes ...right. I was wondering ..what do you think about them... I mean..."

"I get what you mean. Are you actually jealous or something?"

"Jealous?" Mito arched his eyebrow. He's been close to Sakuragi since childhood but he never see him that way. "No, I'm straight." He blurted. "I wanted to know if Rukawa-sensei really loves Hanamichi..."

"Oh... Isn't too obvious to ask?"

"That's not what I meant? Is Rukawa-sensei inlove with Sakuragi as himself and not anyone else?"

"Anyone else? Kae-chan? I don't quite get it... Will you give more specific words..."

"To be honest Rukawa-sensei got this huge resemblance to someone Hanamichi knew in the past... You're aware that I'm with Hanamichi ever since we're kids." He narrated, he looked outside and remembering those painful years Sakuragi had gone through. "So I do a little research about Rukawa-sensei." He added, Sendoh squirmed on his seat.

"Little research.. I wonder how little it is? So do you happened to found out about that?"

"Yes..."

Sendoh take a deep breath. "That accident changes Kae-chan life completely... It's ruined his life...his dreams and now...I'm glad he started to return to his old self."

"Sensei... Did you know that Hanamichi fell in love with his basketball coach during middle school?" He asked, in between sipping his coffee. He's not quite sure if it's a right time or place to talked about his best friend's past love life. He's contemplating the reaction of the older guy.

It took Sendoh awhile before he answered. "Really?! A coach... What a coincidence? Perhaps..."

"Yes...no doubt Hanamichi is falling in love with Rukawa-sensei too...and that's afraid me the most."

"Hm...why not... I don't think it's impossible...or you're saying that Sakuragi-kun still seeing that coach...wow that's complicated..."

"That's not it..." Mito replied, stood and looked at Sendoh with a worried expression. "I doubt that Rukawa-sensei fallen for Hanamichi because ... Honestly, I don't really know how to explain it..." Mito stood. "And I don't even know if it's possible..."

"Mito-kun?"

He turned his back, getting few bills from his pocket and put it on the table. "Hanamichi fell in love with Nakamoto-sensei.. Ken Nakamoto..."

"Nakamoto?" The name sounds familiar, he tried to recall where or when he heard that name. Sendoh's eyes widened. "Impossible.." He could feel his knees weaken and trembled. "How is that even possible...does it mean that... No way!" And his eyes watched the younger guy's back as he walked out from the cafe. Now he completely understand what Mito was trying to say...

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys for the late update.. Kinda catching up with my ONE PIECE fanfic since I didn't updated it for almost a year. Thanks for reading my story... Mwaahh :)**


	6. Reminisce

**Chapter 5 - Reminisce**

* * *

Rukawa enjoys watching the scenery outside the window of the train. It's a very comforting feeling for a moment. He felt a sudden urge to travel after talking and getting an advice from his doctor about the things that keeps distracting and bothering him since the time he met the redhead.

' _You need to sort out yourself Rukawa-kun...'_ Toru Hanagata's authoritative voice echoing his mind, a very kind doctor who's been taking care of him ever since.

He touched his chest as he could feel and hear the loud thumping of his heart against the ribcage. He's unbelievably excited over something but at the same felt these unexplainable sting of pain inside him.

If it just about him, he'll definitely don't even dare to return to that certain place that scarred him for four years now. It's a nightmare that he doesn't want to remember anymore. The particular place that completely destroyed his dreams ...the single goal he had in life..to be a professional basketball player.

He sighed, it's definitely right decision not to inform Akira about his plan to travel. He wanted to be alone to think carefully ...to know about himself after that accident.

He choose to forget the past, to moved on yet somehow meeting the redhead reminded him of something...it was something that even himself isn't sure.

Rukawa was too confused about the feelings he had for Sakuragi. No doubt, the redhead was a gorgeous young man with a body that rivals the Greek god and worth dying for. He's not into a guy but if it's Sakuragi he won't hesitate to win his heart.

It's so confusing and frustrating, he admitted that he's in love with Sakuragi and yet deep inside of him tells him that the redhead already owns his heart completely..and yet he cannot own Sakuragi's heart. "Hana-kun.."

* * *

Sakuragi painfully gazed at the lone cherry tree in front of him, and slowly sat under it's shade. How nostalgic...this single tree gives him a lot of memories to treasure, so much to remember.. But needed to let go.

It's been four years now since the man he loved for the first time up and even until now passed away. He's still mourning about his sudden death. It was a very painful experience for him to recall that specific day when the doctor came out from the operating room saying he done everything he can do to save his beloved sensei's life, yet he died.

He always regret those wasted days that he didn't tell him how much he love him; on how happy he was to meet him and have him as a teacher and coach who always understands and forgave his shortcomings; on how much he made his heart beat like mad every time they're practicing one-on-one whenever they unconsciously bumped to each other.

He never had a chance to tell him how much he loved his lovely blue eyes that always staring at him. How he missed to combed and played his soft long silver hair that flows lovingly along with the wind and reminds him a peaceful contended feeling just to be with him.

How he wished he became more honest to tell him that he loves him too. His coach always said and whispered he loved him so much though he didn't take it seriously and believing that he's just teasing him.

God... He missed the days when they both sits under these cherry tree so close to his beloved coach while he comfortably resting his head against his broad shoulder, as the coach tangled his arm around his waist and humming a song.

He close his eyes, feeling the cold breeze touching his face as the warm tears start rolling on his cheeks...and slowly feel asleep...

* * *

' _A sky? Ocean?..no...eyes...it's very clear blue eyes staring worriedly at him giving him a peaceful warm feeling... A very soft strands of hair with a gentle sweet smells touching his cheeks and tickles him._

 _Sakuragi touched his throbbing head and could hardly remember what happened to him. He blinked his eyes twice and saw the white four-cornered walls surrounded him. He felt the warm bed he's in and a beautiful person watching him._

 _"Are you okay?" The person asked him. He realized that it's a guy despite of his feminine looks._

 _Sakuragi mesmerized at the person staring sitting so close to him. He could hear and feel his warm breath as his heart begun to beat faster. He felt his warm hand touched his forehead and smiled lovingly._

 _"Thank God... I was so worried, you suddenly passed out in the gym... Do you want to eat something before I give you a medicine ... Miss?"_

 _Sakuragi gaped at him. It's probably a sin to have such a pretty face matching with a very sweet kind smile. But wait...did he called him Miss? 'Shit!' He cursed inwardly, remembering that he's wearing some annoying indecent female clothes to meet his crazy sister at he gym just like they agreed._

 _Sakuragi closed his eyes and remembered that he got a fever perhaps due to trauma of wearing a girl's clothes and yet he was still forced to wear it to prevent humiliation. His sister wanted him to show up in the gym to distract the opposing team against the team she's managing. His sister being a basketball team manager doesn't related to him anyway. It's just his crazy sister wanted to used him as a charmer and act like a cheerleader to make the opposing team to distract and lose the practice game._

 _He opened his eyes and slowly sat to and fixed himself while thinking that must get out here to finish his business as soon as possible._

 _The redhead felt a firm grip of a calloused warm hand that stopped him from standing up and forcibly pushed him back to his bed._

 _"I- I'm sorry..." The guy apologized sincerely. "...but I think you can't go for now..." and leaned his forehead against Sakuragi. "I'm worried..." He whispered huskily._

 _"Ha?...but I'm fine now." Sakuragi said, trying to make his voice sounds feminine. He almost shrieked in nervousness due to their closeness._

 _"I...I know... But I have a feeling if I let you go now... I can't see you again..." And the guy intimately cupped his cheeks._

 _"Wh-what are you saying...will you please let me go..." 'Damn it..if he's in guy 's cloths he probably beat this guy up into death...' "I- I don't even know you-" and why the fuck he's acting like a teenage girl...and he's blushing too hard._

 _Sakuragi fully aware that he looked like a teenage girl because of the cloths he's wearing right not to mention his tall height despite of his young age and anyone sees him will definitely even mistake him for a model._

 _He's annoyed, just getting into the campus gave him too much trouble as any guys he met on his way googling at him and few actually dared to asked his number. And now meeting a prince-like person made him act like a fool love-struck teenage girl._

He sw _ore that this is the very last time he will wear these girly clothes no matter how much his sister torture and blackmail him._

 _He looked at the guy and seen his surprisingly pitiful expressions. "Ha-?" Sakuragi completely enthralled to those pair of light blue eyes begging, staring down at him. The guy was too bright...too beautiful._

 _"May I know your name?" The guy asked softly and brought him back to reality._

 _"Ha?-" 'Damn.. I looked so dumb right now' "Ha- Hana!" And suddenly pushed the guy and hurriedly run away from him. "I gotta go..sorry..." Finally leave the room._

 _The guy left shocked and at the same time regret that he hasn't a chance to tell her his name... "Hana..." He whispered and grabbed and hugged the pillow that Sakuragi used._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks you so much guys. So sorry for not updating fast..kinda busy nowadays and a certain annoying person yet I adore so much touched my iPad and accidentally deleted Chapter 6. So its kinda rush and short ㈳7 (my bae don't want me to write gay story anyway..so im sure he did it on purpose..lol)**


End file.
